My New House
by Alexara
Summary: [Too-short-chapter 1 update!] Mungkin pindah rumah itu ada enaknya, ada juga yang tidak mengenakkan/"Halo, aku dokter Byun Baekhyun."/"Kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa menemaniku."/ EXO fanfic. OT12, official pair. YAOI! No siders please?


**My New House**

Rated: M (T+)

Genre: Romance, Humor

Cast: All member EXO. Official pair.

Warn: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), OverPervy!Seme, OverNaughty!Uke(Should I say this is a warn?), Dirty talk, Implicit Sex Scene, Sexual Content, etc.

Happy Reading~!

.

.

.

.

.

**New House, New Neighbour**

"Ayo angkat yang benar~"

"Setidaknya kau juga ikut membantu mengangkatnya hyung!" cibiran dari Kai membuat Chen mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku lelah."

"Semua juga lelah, kalau kau mau tahu Kim Jongdae." balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas. "Hatchii!"

"Lebih baik kau ikut membantu Chen." suruh Kris. Chen hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengambil kardus berisi barang-barang yang masih ada di bagasi dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut.

"Barang-barang pribadi langsung taruh di kamar atau dikumpulkan dulu?" tanya Sehun yang bertanya pada namja yang baru keluar dari rumah baru mereka. namja itu–Suho–mengangguk. "Ne, taruh saja langsung di kamar masing-masing."

Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol saling melempar seringai. "Hana, dul, set! Siapa cepat dia dapat!"

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Seperti biasa. Dasar."

Suho mengangkat tas miliknya disusul dengan Chen yang membawa kardus yang berlabel 'KJD's', "Jangan marah-marah Kris, kau semakin mirip kakek-kakek kalau begitu."

"Asal kau tahu, Kim Joonmyeon, itu tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Intinya, Suho hyung tidak berbakat melawak. Aku setuju denganmu Kris hyung." balas Chen. Membuat kedua namja yang ada di depannya memutarkan bola matanya malas, "Terserah."

Suho yang sampai di depan pintu rumah baru mereka itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kusen pintu itu, "Hai rumah baru. Semoga hariku menyenangkan~"

Kai yang berniat mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di mobil tiba-tiba membatu lalu menggeleng, "Suho hyung sedang bertingkah abstrak hari ini."

swx—swx—swx—swx—swx—swx—

"Sebagai tetangga baru yang punya sopan santun, alangkah baiknya kalau kita berkenalan dengan tetangga lain." kata Suho membuka pembicaraan. "Aku sudah membuat pembagian proyek 'pengenalan tetangga baru'. Sehun dan Kris hyung berkenalan ke rumah yang ada di depan rumah kita, Chen dan aku akan berkenalan dengan tetangga di rumah yang sebelah kiri. Dan Kai juga Chanyeol berkenalan dengan tetangga di rumah yang sebelah kanan rumah kita."

"Baiklah." jawab Kris.

"Aku—hatchii! Tidak ikut ya? Aku takut kita dianggap meresahkan karena menularkan penyakit." jawab Chanyeol sambil membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu. Kai yang mendengarnya mencibir, "Itu sih alasanmu supaya terus di rumah."

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku setuju denganmu Kkamjong!"

"Aku juga tidak ikut ah, hari ini kan giliranku membersihkan rumah. Benar kan?" sahut Chen dengan wajah tidak berdosa. 

"Hhh, terserah." ucap Suho malas. "Ayo, yang mau ikut saja yang ikut."

"Aku ikut, tapi kalau mengunjungi rumah yang ada di kiri-kanan rumah di depan kita itu." sahut Chen, sukses membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Kris. "Itu kan rumah kosong!"

"Biar saja, nanti Chen hyung mau kenalan sama hantu. Hiii~" ledek Kai sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"KALIAN MAU IKUT TIDAK SIH?!"

Teriakan dari Suho yang kini berada di depan pintu bersama Sehun sukses membuat Kai menggumamkan hal yang sama—"Suho hyung sedang bertingkah abstrak hari ini."

.

.

.

**Ting Tong**

"Nuguseyo?" suara sahutan dari dalam itu membuat Kai menyeringai. Tetangga sebelah rumahnya yeoja—Kai menyimpulkannya berdasarkan suara, dan tentu saja sangat menyenangkan baginya, karena jendela kamarnya berhadapan dengan jendela kamar di rumah sebelah kanan. Tandanya dia bisa melakukan kegiatan—uhuk, mengintip. Such a pervy.

**Cklek **

"Annyeong—" Kai hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya—kalau rahangnya bisa dilepas tentu saja, kala melihat penampilan yeoja—coret, namja di hadapannya ini. namja mungil dengan mata yang bulat, rambut yang dicat berwarna merah kehitaman, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang amat kissable—ukh! Kalau dia tidak melihat berdasarkan rambutnya—dan juga jakun yang sedikit menonjol di leher itu, mungkin dia akan mengira namja itu benar-benar seorang yeoja.

"Ah, tetangga baru ne? Silahkan masuk!" ucap namja itu. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Kai masuk. Kai masuk ke dalam dengan canggung—tentu saja. Masuk ke rumah tetanggamu, apalagi dia itu namja—cantik seperti yeoja, sendirian pula, dan wajah polosnya itu... aigoo! Ingatkan aku untuk tidak 'memakan' makhluk indah ciptaan-Mu didepanku ini sekarang juga ya Tuhan!—ronta Kai dalam hati.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Kau?" tanya namja itu. Dia mempersilahkan Kai duduk. Lalu Kai duduk dan mulai membuka mulut, canggung dan gugup. "A-aku Kim Jongin. K-kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

Kyungsoo ikut duduk disebelah Kai, membuat namja berkulit agak gelap itu memainkan ujung kemeja yang dipakainya—saking canggungnya. Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Kai dengan pelan, lalu ia mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kai. "Kau tampan, Kai."

"T-terima kasih." balas Kai. Kyungsoo menyeringai—dan sayangnya Kai tidak tahu. Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Kai dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai, meniupkan nafasnya di leher namja itu, sempat Kai mendesah—walau sudah ia tahan susah payah.

**Glup**

"Kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa menemaniku. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan sepupuku. Dan sepupuku sibuk di klinik pribadinya." ucap Kyungsoo, telunjuknya mulai membuat gerakan membuat lingkaran di dada bidang Kai dengan seduktif. Kai bisa merasakan celananya mulai menyempit. Ukh!—rutuk Kai dalam hati.

"Dan sekarang, sepupuku sedang di klinik, jadi—" Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan Kai sambil memeluk leher namja itu. "Maukah kau menemaniku?"

"A-apa maksud—Waaa!" jerit Kai, Kyungsoo mendorongnya sehingga dia terlentang di sofa dan Kyungsoo duduk di atas perutnya. Kyungsoo menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Kai yang pias. Tangannya sudah bermain-main di ujung kerah kemeja Kai yang berbahan jeans. "Kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Apa perlu aku membuka baju yang kukenakan ini agar kau mengerti heum?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mengelak dengan menoleh ke samping, namja yang menindihnya kini menggodanya dengan terlalu kuat!

Kyungsoo menarik dagu Kai agar namja itu melihatnya, tangan mungilnya berhasil memenjarai tangan Kai. Kyungsoo mendekatkan dadanya ke arah wajah Kai. "Tiduri aku, Kai. Setubuhi aku."

**Cklek**

"Hai Kyungie! Aku sudah pulang!" seruan dari depan pintu itu membuat Kai langsung bangkit dan menjatuhkan Kyungsoo. "Aww!"

"Mianhae!" seru Kai sambil membungkuk pada Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya namja—Kai meyakinkan berkali-kali bahwa dia adalah namja tulen bukan yeoja—dengan eyeliner yang cukup tebal di matanya sedang mengerjapkan matanya polos, bagai anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kai langsung menghadap namja itu dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di depan namja ber-eyeliner itu sambil berucap 'Mianhae, mianhae!', membuat namja cantik itu tertawa. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu."

Eh?

"Malah aku senang sekali Kyungsoo punya 'teman' baru. Kyungsoo, layani dengan baik ya~!" seru namja itu lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan—kamarnya mungkin— meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tertawa senang dan Kai yang makin pias.

"Jadi?"

"Huwaaaa!"

Bahkan ketika Kai sudah diluar gerbang, ia dapat mendengar suara namja bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

**Ting Tong**

**Cklek**

"Kalian siapa?"

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Sehun dan dia Kris, kami tetangga baru yang tinggal di depan rumahmu!" seru Sehun semangat, sementara Kris tengah memperhatikan Kai yang berpenampilan acak-acakan tengah lari keluar dari rumah tetangga yang ada di sebelah kanan rumah mereka. namja bermata panda itu memainkan lolipop yang tengah dimakannya sambil menatap mereka malas. "Lalu apa urusanku?"

"Kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengan cara yang baik. Kami hanya tidak mau di cap sombong oleh tetangga sekitar." ucap Sehun. Matanya sudah memandang namja itu malas. Ukh, ingin rasanya aku memukul namja ini—batin Sehun kesal.

"Siapa Tao?" namja berwajah seram yang menyambut Sehun dan Kris—yang Sehun yakini bernama Tao menoleh ke belakang ketika ada yang memanggilnya. Sehun mendapati seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna pink layaknya permen kapas menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya.

"Makhluk pengganggu baru, Luhan gege." jawab Tao. Sehun memberengut kesal. namja berambut pink itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Tao, Tao pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

"Tetangga baru ya? Maafkan adikku, dia memang suka begitu. Xi Luhan." kata Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun—yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh tangan Sehun.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Luhan. Sehun dan Kris mengikuti Luhan yang masuk ke rumah. Luhan memberikan gestur pada Sehun dan Kris untuk duduk.

"Eum, bolehkah aku memberi tahu kalian sesuatu?" tanya Luhan. Kris dan Sehun saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk. "Ceritakanlah."

"Kalian tahu, rumah kosong yang ada di sebelah rumah kami?" tanya Luhan. Baik Sehun maupun Kris mengangguk. Luhan menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sering muncul suara-suara aneh dari rumah kosong itu. Jujur, kami takut."

"Si preman panda itu juga takut? Tidak kusangka." ejek Sehun.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu musang." Tao datang dengan dua gelas minuman berwarna merah—nyaris berwarna merah darah pekat—dengan wajah kurang bersahabat bagi Sehun, sementara Kris hanya menatap namja itu datar.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian—Eum, lebih baik kalian meminum dulu minumannya." ujar Luhan.

"Baiklah." jawab Kris. Kris meminum minuman itu duluan sambil menyikutkan lengannya pada lengan Sehun, isyarat agar Sehun ikut meminumnya.

"Setiap ada tetangga kami, apalagi yang seumuran kalian pasti akan merasa tidak betah dan langsung pergi. Lalu... blablabla—"

Kris meletakkan gelasnya dengan agak keras—sengaja untuk membuat mulut Luhan berhenti berucap. "Jadi pada intinya, kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Luhan berdeham pelan lalu menatap kedua orang itu dalam. "Setiap sabtu malam, lampu di ruang tengah yang berada di rumah kosong disebelah rumah kami akan menyala."

Kris tersenyum meremehkan, "Hanya itu?"

Tao membalas senyum Kris dengan senyum yang tak kalah remeh, "Jangan salah. Pertama, rumah itu kosong, tak berpenghuni. Kedua, jika kau mengira yang terdengar adalah suara tertawa melengking yang menyeramkan, kau salah besar. Alih-alih takut—kau malah akan merasa terangsang jika mendengarnya."

Sehun mengelus lehernya yang tiba-tiba dingin, "Maksudmu?"

"Suara desahan. Seru bukan?" jawab Tao. Sehun menggeleng keras, "Apa yang seru bodoh!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Setidaknya kalian berseberangan dengan rumah itu, jadi tidak terlalu terdengar kan?"

Kris menyahut, nada bicaranya tetap datar seperti wajahnya, namun agak bergetar di awal. "Yang aneh adalah... kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar—menyeringai, "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

swx—swx—swx—swx—swx—swx—

Suho mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu eboni yang ada dihadapannya dengan lembut. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja berambut coklat lembut yang hanya berbalut handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya—Hei! Kemana pakaian namja ini?!

Dengan sigap, Suho langsung mendorong namja itu kedalam rumahnya hingga terjatuh. Sialnya—atau mungkin beruntung? Suho tersandung kaki namja itu yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh di atas namja itu.

namja itu tersenyum—menyeringai tipis lalu dengan kakinya yang jenjang itu dia menutup pintu utama rumahnya. Suho yang sadar langsung bangkit dan mengernyit heran ketika melihat pintu yang tertutup. Ia menggelengkan kepala, menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh—nan mesum yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu? Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini,"

**Deg**

"I-itu..."

"Kau membayangkan bagaimana bibirku beradu denganmu, lidahku yang nakal bermain di mulutmu dan juga penismu, wajahku yang memasang ekspresi polos nan menggoda, _nipple-_ku yang minta dilahap, penisku yang mengacung tegak, lalu _hole-_ku yang berkedut minta dijamah, lalu..."

"T-tidak kok!" potong Suho cepat. Namja diatasnya ini benar-benar tahu apa yang ia bayangkan!

"Jujurlah padaku. Lagipula kalau kau berbohong, aku tidak akan menggigit kok," namja itu memutar balik sehingga kini Suho yang ada di bawahnya. "Paling hanya memakan 'itu'mu." lanjut namja itu membuat Suho meneguk ludah kasar. Bagaimana tidak, namja itu menunjuk celana Suho—tepatnya di bagian selangkangannya yang mulai menggembung.

"Eum, tapi bisakah kau bangun? Aku ingin berdiri." pinta Suho. namja itu tertawa, "Sebelum itu, namaku Lay. Dan untuk permintaanmu yang tadi, aku tidak akan mengabulkannya."

"T-tapi..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Suho."

"Baiklah, Suho-ssi. Aku akan bangun, tapi aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu." ucap namja bernama Lay itu. Suho mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayo kita bercinta."

"ANDWAE!" seru Suho lalu mendorong Lay hingga jatuh ke lantai dan langsung kabur dari rumah itu. Lay memberengut. "Suho-ssi payah!" rutuk Lay.

"Tapi..." Lay mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya lalu berseru, "...Sepertinya menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Next Chapter**_

"**Suho hyung, Kai ngompol."**

"**Tetangga baru sialan!"**

"**Halo~ aku dokter Byun Baekhyun~"**

"**Aku mau berobat bukan one night stand!"**

"**Kau mau berlangganan susu segar padaku atau mau berlangganan tubuhku? Aku punya susu yang lezat~"**

"**Ayo memasak kue ala chef Lay~"**

"**Kenapa kau tidak menggodaku, anak panda?"**

"**Memang kau berani berapa ronde?"**

"**Ayo makan ice cream-mu, Sehunnie~"**

"**Kau mau aku memakan penismu yang belepotan ice cream itu? Memang boleh?"**

"**Tidak ada tetangga yang lebih hebat dari kami kan?"**

"**Hebat apanya? Mesum sih iya."**

"**Rasanya seperti neraka."**

"**Neraka itu memang awalnya enak, akhirnya membuat kita sengsara tahu!"**

**TBC or delete?**

.

.

.

Notes: annyeonghaseyo~

sebenarnya, ini udah lama dibikin, tapi baru selesai sekarang haha -_-v

maaf pendek, chap ini kan cuma buat pengenalan(maybe?)

buat yang nanyain yang belum muncul, sabar ya, di chapter selanjutnya mereka muncul! :))

lanjut atau ga? Kalo mau lanjut, review. Arra?

Gomawo~!

**20140112**

**Sign, **

**Vara K.X**


End file.
